for you i will
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: not a songfic but i love the song. The team hold a joint bday party for Grissom and Sara DUH! GSR again DUH! I swear this one makes sense!


This is the strangest dribble I've ever written, but unlike "Drunken disorderly conduct IT MAKES SENSE!!! I wrote this months ago but I kind of forgot where I'd saved it on my USB, But I found it so enjoy. I also have a challenge posted on GSRforeverlove as Poncho101, just hit me with a message cause I'd love to read your stories if you're not a member, or just check out the site cause its freaking AWESOME!!!

This is a callout to my mate Kenton, for if we didn't know each other, THE CAKE IS LIE phrase would never exist, (I don't know what it means, I just like the phrase)

THECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIE

"I cant believe I let you talk me into this Jim."

"It's a birthday party Gil and you're expected to show up, especially when its yours."

"My birthday was August 17. It's now September 1. I know my watch isn't broken, so how does this qualify as a _birthday_ party?"

"So technically you're sharing with Sara. Seeing as though it is more than likely you wouldn't do anything separately, it was easier to have one party in the middle."

"That doesn't mean I don't hate you."

Grissom's attention turned to the brunette in question who was happily chatting away with Nick and a tipsy looking Greg. She was smiling. When the team had been split a year ago, everyone stopped smiling. After Nick survived his kidnapping, the smiling returned to all, himself included. _That_ smile gave him a new sense of courage and the perfect song to describe it. No more pretending he didn't love her. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he drained his beer, before whispering his song request into Catherine's ear.

"Pulled your head away from the microscope yet Gil?"

"Maybe" and a wink was all the reply she got.

THECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIE

"I believe that the cake is a lie."

"That's nice Greg but I don't see why that's important right now." Nick noticed the determination on his supervisors face and immediately realised who he aiming toward. "You know what Greggo, I think we should get you home."

The opening chords rang out across the yard.

"Would you like to dance?" Came a strong yet nervous voice from behind her. Blue eyes met brown as she spun around, his hands shoved into the depths of his jean pockets.

"Sure." Catherine jabbed Brass sharply in the ribs as Sara placed both hands hesitantly on Grissom's shoulders, his finding her hips.

"At least it's a real dance this time."

"Lets just pray he doesn't screw it up."

THECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIE

Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

_**THECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIE**_

With her head on his shoulder, Sara listened as Grissom breathed the words into her ear. The magic bubble that had formed around them didn't last though, popping harshly as Greg yelled "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" followed by a large splash, indicating that he was in the pool. Catherine's yelling, scream and another splash followed as Nick pushed her in.

"What do you think Sara? 'Cannonball into the water'?" She smirked knowingly and took Grissom's hand.

"You're on Bugman." With a smile.

Together they ran and bombed into the water, prompting others to follow in pursuit. Still below the surface, Grissom pulled on their still entwined hands, his free hand on her hip as his lips found hers.

Being underwater wasn't exactly what Sara had in mind for their first kiss, but still. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his moved around her back. They both became lost in the moment, both enjoying this strange yet exotic experiment, 5 years in the making.

_**THECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIE**_

Brass had seen Grissom and Sara jump into the pool, but nearly a minute later, he was starting to worry. He crouched down by the pool edge near Catherine. As if in answer to his silent question, the couple reappeared above the surface, their mouths still fused together in a chaste but powerful kiss, oblivious to the world in general. Brass leant down to say something but misinterpreted his position and toppled forward.

"Smooth Jim." She managed to gasp through her fit of laughter.

"Thanks Cath." They turned back as Grissom began probing Sara's mouth with his tongue.

After the heartache from the past year, things were finally looking up for the Las Vegas Night Shift.


End file.
